The present invention relates generally to a data protection system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method, system, and third-party intermediary for a trusted, secure, and private transfer of data between two parties that can identify that correct content has been delivered but without a back propagation of private information between the two parties.
Twenty percent of the American population is estimated to have a recognized disability and many others have cognitive limitations that require special assistance or a modified interface when using some of the most basic necessities in today's society. These persons require web-based content that has been reduced in complexity in terms of sentence structures, word selection, and sentence length or otherwise adapted to assist their use of the web-based content. Beyond certain classifiable disabilities, persons may also have other visual problems like cataracts, growing deafness, or loss of fine motor skills to operate a computer mouse or the like. Adjustments are required for all their web-based interactions with government (Social Security, Medicare, Health Care Exchange, etc.), financial institutions (banks, 401K investments), health insurance companies, and health care providers and may have significant and growing physical, mental, and cognitive limitations.
Due to the necessity of an adapted interface or the like when using web-based services, conventional techniques have considered storing user preferences and limitations in a central cloud infrastructure (i.e., a library of personal profiles or the like). The conventional techniques have proposed to provide the institution providing the web-based service with the user profiles and then the institution will know the disability of the user and provide the user with an appropriate modified interface to utilize the web-based service. That is, the conventional techniques employ a user-to-user exchange of data. As a result, personal information must be disclosed to use the web-based services.
Thus, the conventional techniques have a technical problem in that the conventional techniques require disclosure of disabilities to an institution in order for the institution to provide a modified web-based service adapted to be accessible even with the disabilities of the user. The personal profile being accessible by institutions may not only violate laws, but there is significant user concern about having one central organization with access to physical limitations. Access to cognitive capabilities, especially declining cognitive capabilities of the aging, may be an even larger concern than physical limitations.